ResurrectED
by fire mage3
Summary: When the Ed's visit a grave yard the come upon a frightening discovery...


I wrote this one night at five in the morning. Sorry it is VERY dark for me, but it's based of a nightmare I had. There is SOME humor. I can't make anything 100% serious. I hope you like it, and sorry about the gory part.  
  
Resurrect-ED  
  
We ran through the dark night. It was foggy and we were out messing around. Oh, I'm Eddy. You probably wanted to know, didn't you? Any way it was a dark foggy night and my friends Double D and Ed were visiting a cemetery. The bully of the Cul-de-sac, Kevin, dared us to do it. I felt it was my duty to take on his dare. Especially since we all got a jawbreaker if we go in! What's so scary about a cemetery?  
  
Double D was whining again! God, he goes on and on! "Eddy, please let us retreat this obviously unconventional dare!" I hate it when he whines like that! And those HUGE words he shows off. "Ed, you're not scared are ya' lug?" I asked my mono-browed friend. "Ed is not here right now, please a message after the beep and I'll get back to you. BEEP!" he answered. "See Double D? He ain't afraid!" I said to my capped friend. "That just proves that Ed forgot to eat breakfast again," Double D said lamely. Yeah, I had to agree with him.  
  
"Okay dorks, go into the cemetery for five minutes and you each get a jawbreaker!" the bazooka-chinned bully said revealing three lip-smacking, sugar coated, and just plain delicious jawbreakers! I grabbed Double D and Ed and ran in. I kept running until I tripped over a rock. With a newly gained skinned knee I turned around and checked what I tripped on. "What's this thing?" I grunted in annoyance. "It's a tomb-stone Eddy," Mr.-Know-It- All a.k.a. Double D answered. I checked the writing. It read, "Here lies Stupid." I blinked and looked at the tomb-stone to the left which said," I'm with Stupid -." This is going LONG five minutes.  
  
As we sat there, Double D was inspecting some graves, Ed was pretending to a zombie, and I was fingering my wallet-chain. Suddenly Ed yelled," Come my zombie brethren! Tonight on the blood red moon I command you! Rise! Rise and be restored!" We both stared at Ed in bewilderment. Double D broke the silence saying," That has to be the strangest, most frightening, and well said movie quote I've ever heard." "What he said," I commented pointing to our brain of the group. Suddenly the ground from beneath Ed rumbled! "I think I broke it guys," Said Ed nervously. Out of the ground, popped a long skeletal arm. It had almost no flesh covering it and what flesh there was, was a nasty shade of gray. Next a skull popped up! It had blue skin loosely hanging off the yellow bone. Maggots spewed from one of the eye-sockets as the rotting undead body clawed from the earth. We all stared in shock, bewilderment, and fright as it limped toward me. It grabbed by the collar and I scramble to get free. It threw me to the ground and put a rotted foot on my chest. My eyes flew open from the surprising weight of the zombie. I looked straight up and saw the worst sight I could ever see. A full, blood red moon was staring me in the face.  
  
After running for what seemed like hours we finally reached the entrance. Kevin was there sucking two jawbreakers. "Sorry dorks! That was only four minutes! Hah!" I grabbed him and almost screamed in his face," ZOMBIES!!! RUN!!! NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!!!" "What are you dorking about now?" he asked cynically. Just then, his eyes went wide as hundreds of undead humans slowly made there way towards the entrance. One yelled," Blood shall spill and tears will fall! On the blood red moon, we come to murder the living, one and all!" The voice sounded like no human.  
  
We all ran like hell to the Cul-de-sac. Kevin ran toward his house and we ran towards my house, but the undead beings blocked us! We ran towards Double D's house and again they yelled," Blood shall spill and tears will fall! On the blood red moon, we come to murder the living, one and all!" We screamed as we ran through the glass and screen doors locking them both. I ran and grabbed a steak knife. Ed grabbed a spatula, but Double D seemed deeply disturbed. He hardly moved at all except for shaking in fear. I handed him a butcher knife. He looked at me for a few seconds. He then grabbed the handle and gave a confident look. We ran up to his room and hid in there.  
  
There was a crash and then a procession of snaps. Then loud footsteps filled the air. My grip tightened on the steak knife. Soon the door cricked open. We all jumped forward. This one looked huge! He was taller than Ed and Rolf combined! It looked as if he hadn't been buried for more than half of a year. Double D with uncharacteristic confidence hacked at his lower leg and Ed hacked at the other one. Surprised and having his legs cut apart, the horrible giant fell. I grabbed him the hair and dug the knife into its throat, eventually decapitating him. He still twitched a bit but we had killed it. I cried triumphantly. One down, two hundred ninety nine to go...  
  
My eyes snapped open and I woke with a start. I looked down and saw no steak knife, no zombie blood, and no rotting hair either. I sighed and looked out my window at tonight's huge, full, red moon... 


End file.
